


in a bar

by LunaBell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Fandom, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Missing Scene, just for a moment, let's not think about the ending of the book, no violence only fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBell/pseuds/LunaBell
Summary: Каждый вечер он приходил к ней в Зоопарк, и они играли свои роли, проживая вторую жизнь.
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird & Coriolanus Snow, Lucy Gray Baird/Corliolanus Snow
Kudos: 4





	in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ lana del rey - west coast  
> ♫ james young - come back  
> ♫ andrew belle - pieces  
> ♫ тишина
> 
> выбирайте, что вашей душе угодно на фон))

-Вот бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, - вдруг произнесла Люси Грей. Кориолан сидел к ней спиной, ледяные прутья вольера впивались в острые лопатки, но он всё так же не двигался, прикрыв глаза, внимая тишине и её голосу.

-Каких? 

Девушка улыбнулась, поджав колени ближе к себе, задумчиво очерчивая взглядом непрерывно работавшие прожектора – предвестники её бессонных ночей. 

-Ты бы пришёл на моё выступление, - она резко сжала веки, и однообразие зоопарка взорвалось пёстрым разнотравьем её поля, раздробленным тёмными пятнами от света. – Мы бы раз встретились взглядами, - «и больше никогда бы не отрывали их друг от друга», - ты бы подошёл после выступления ко мне, мы бы поговорили, может, выпили.

Кориолан улыбнулся, но счастье быстро померкло.

-Будто у нас в запасе всё время этого мира, - прошептал он, поджав губы. Не выдержав мрака – неведения своего будущего, их будущего, - он обернулся, руками схватив прутья решётки. Прожектор слепил, вяло движущиеся в ночи на фоне трибуты рябью старались сорвать оковы его взора с Люси, но едва ли им это было под силу. Мальчик, потерявший столь многое в жизни, не мог отпустить вновь. 

Не то чтобы Люси Грей хотела вырваться.

-Я бы пришёл ещё и набрался бы смелости пригласить тебя на танец, - вдруг тихо произнёс он. Так, словно был не в грязном зоопарке, пропитанном ядовитыми солями бария, а где-то далеко. В чернично-неоновых мечтах. Его пальцы, чуть дрогнув, запутались в её давно не видавших гребня волосах, а глаза утонули в её, липко-сладких, как персиковый сироп. Кориолану вдруг привиделось: мир, полный суетных мыслей и лишённый границ. Бар Плурибуса, зеркальный потолок, отражённый дифрагированный свет играл с ним злую шутку, стараясь загнать в свой жуткий неоновый лес, чтобы не выпустить никогда. И неожиданно он слышит голос – нить Ариадны в лабиринте Минотавра, он льётся мягче сатина, но так же скользок и холоден. Толпа расходится перед ним жаркими водами Флегетона, и Кориолан чувствует, знает – он очарованный Аид, узревший в поле свою Персефону. И даже неоново-пластмассовый Гелиос сдержал в узде своих коней, чтобы в ореоле света он поймал её – одними глазами, так невесомо, но крепко. Ему уж не отпустить. Волна волос её синеет течением ночной реки, скромно отхватившей серебра полной луны у ежевично горевших последними проблесками закатного солнца туч. Латунная кожа её белеет заснеженными вершинами гор – и мальчик знает, что её острые плечи, ключицы, чуть вздёрнутый нос уже принадлежат ему, его губам и взору, ведь снег ложится поверх всего. Её радужное платье меркнет, яркие оборки подрагивают при каждом её движении. Он ни за что не купит её – в его мечтах денег у него было с лихвой, – но он знает, что этого не нужно. Это честная сделка – её любовь взамен на его душу.

-Я бы ни за что не смогла отказать, - вдруг смеётся она, с мягкой негой наблюдая за его потерянным видом. – И пела бы после я только для тебя.

Люси Грей вдруг отчётливо видит его посреди того захолустного амбара, что они с гордостью называют «сцена». Кориолан, казалось, даже в простой рубашке и холщовых штанах выглядел чужаком среди шахтёров и миротворцев. Его идеальные, мягкие волосы струились ковылём по ветру – такие же золотые, воздушные и почему-то пахнущие хлебом. Непривычно загорелая кожа его сквозь чайный дурман жара и сигаретного дыма блестит лёгкой испариной. И его глаза – ярко-голубое полуденное небо, освещённое спрятавшимся где-то там, за чёлкой, солнцем. В такое небо больно смотреть, больнее, чем на сам яркий светоч нашего мира, но каждую строчку очередной песни о любви она дарит этому горячему слепящему взгляду. Люси мерещится, как в ведомом им танце она кладёт ему на плечо голову, вдыхает его розовый аромат, душный до одури, но такой привычный, и раскованный, не закрепощённый мыслями Кориолан оставляет целомудренный поцелуй где-то у её виска. И они всё кружатся, кружатся, кружатся под низкий голос Барб, он окутывает, проникает повсюду, сцепляет и связует их. 

Но морок исчезает для них обоих так же быстро, как и появляется. Кориолан видит Люси Грей, не омытую светом благородного неона, пальцем очерчивает кровоподтёк на её оливковой скуле. В спутанных её волосах непослушной рябью блещет белый свет прожекторов, губы чуть подрагивают в шёпоте – лишь бы никто не прознал сейчас об их шалости. И её гранатовый, обязывающий голос прячется в груди, выдаваемый лишь хрипом дыхания. 

-Я бы не посмел слушать никого, кроме тебя, Люси Грей, - талая вода его глаз встречается с едва тлевшим огнём её. Она чувствует, знает, они убьют друг друга, но льнёт к нему – вновь закрепощённому разумом, бледному, стянутому в чуть ли не блестящую глянцем господствующего Капитолия форму. 

-Время! – громогласный голос миротворца будит всех, заставляя пару вздрогнуть. 

Уходя, Орфей оборачивается и обрекает свою Эвридику на погибель – одним лишь взглядом своих вновь замёрзших глаз.

~•~•~

Он прочитал прогноз о том, что будет буря, где-то на задворках души – когда та стала исчезать. Небо затянуло мраком неосторожно разлитых чернил, когда он вновь украдкой писал ей послание, молнии, вдруг разрывавшие светом то неловкое расстояние между ними на публике, и гром шёпота или её тихого пения. Каждый вечер он приходил к ней в Зоопарк, и они играли свои роли, жили вторую жизнь – там, в эфемерном баре в центре Капитолия, и в полуразвалившемся амбаре на окраинах двенадцатого. Они не уточняли, но никто и не просил об этом – до тех пор, пока всем было хорошо без деталей и совпадений. Пора эта, впрочем, не настала. И потому они всё танцевали, дружно пели, подпевая младшей сестрёнке Мод, пили белый джин, сцеловывали слова любви с губ друг друга и просто жили так, будто весь мир принадлежал им. Будто игры не способны разлучить их. Будто они действительно могли выжить в объятиях друг друга.

~•~•~

Когда он приходит в Хоб, это не похоже на его неоново-зеркальные мечты.

Когда она видит его, выходящего из тени, это далеко от того пряно-верескового морока её снов.

Но она поёт. И голос её струится сахарной горечью персикового сока, липкого, сладкого, окутывавшего руки, смыкавшего губы вкушавшего его. И Кориолан восторженно молчал, наблюдая, как жаркий мёд её кожи блестел в пробивавшихся сквозь щели солнечных лучах – солнце горящими песками далёких дюн осыпало людей, и Люси Грей блестела этой золотой пылью так же, как утреннее поле, укрытое мельчайшей росой. Их взгляды скрещиваются, неспособные разорвать вдруг цельные узы, этот Гордиев узел, и она щурится от далёкой боли – ведь глаза его всё такие же ясно-голубые, и слова любви она вливает в его уши, ничьи больше.

Кориолан протягивает вперёд руку – вопрошающе немым жестом, и она кивает. Огонь её яблочно-золотых глаз тушится вмиг слезами, предвещенный им же ураган воспоминаний распаляет в нём костры, и под тихий винно-острый голос Барб они танцуют: певица-кочевница и миротворец, Аид и Персефона, Орфей и Эвредика. Кориолан и Люси Грей. Сноу и пересмешница. 

Не так они мечтали, но ни за что на свете не променяли бы эту реальность ни на что другое. Теперь у них были все песни и танцы этого мира где-то там, меж двух трепещущих быстрыми ударами сердец грудных клеток, тесно прижатых друг к другу в неспешном медленном вальсе любви.


End file.
